Giving a Chance
by oliviahotchner
Summary: After a particularly gruessome case Emily finds himself at the arms of the man who maybe will take away the emptiness off her chest. Just a little Valentine's Day fic. Fluffy. OneShot.


**Hey, here is the oneshot as promised. Sorry for the delay. It's just a short little story, pure fluffy. Hope you'll like it.**

 **Disclaimer: Not, don't own.**

GIVING A CHANCE

Emily looked at the empty glass in front of her and let out a sigh. For the hundredth time she asked herself why she had agreed with this. It was Valentine's Day and the team had just got back from a horrendous case. Seven kids were murdered, two of them by their clock, brutally beaten, raped and suffering of starvation. How far goes the cruelty of the human heart? How a man was able to do this with innocent children all because he had seen his daughter being murdered and couldn't help her?

How it was possible that one man has turned from a loving single father to a bloodthirsty murderer within two months?

Once again she questioned herself about the nature of the human being. How long until she'd break? How long until a case hit so hard that she wouldn't even think before shot an unsub in cold blood? Or ran away from everything without say goodbye to anyone? Or beat an unsub to death, feeling the life struggling between your fingers? How long going home alone, with just Sergio to make company would be enough? How long until the heavy on her chest suffocated her, making impossible to go on breathing? How long until it all just became too much?

When the team entered the bullpen and Garcia greeted them with her usual hugs and kisses, Morgan had invited everyone to a night out, to drink until the memories of the last victim covered in blood was just a blur. JJ, of course, had politely declined, wanting nothing more than go home to cuddle with her son and be on the arms of her fiancé.

The rest of them, including her, had quickly agreed. The prospect of going home alone wasn't appealing to anyone. Even Hotch had agreed, saying that Jessica had taken Jack to his grandparents' house for the weekend.

And just like that, here she was, sitting alone at the table of the bar. Morgan's idea of going out was staying for twenty minutes before disappearing with Garcia to somewhere she really didn't want to know. When those two would stop hiding themselves she really wondered.

Reid had escaped right after the third drunken blonde try to drag him to the dancefloor. Rossi was only God knew where. The last time she saw him he was hitting on their waitress, whom mysteriously had also disappeared.

And Hotch, well, he had excused himself almost fifteen minutes before to answer his phone and hadn't returned yet.

Sighing again she decided that it was it. If it was for her to be alone than she could be alone into her apartment, curled on her couch eating a bowl of chocolate ice cream and watching Casablanca to pretend she was crying for the characters and not because of her pathetic lonely life.

Just as she was gathering her purse to pay her built she saw a hand in front of her. She followed the line of the fingers, through the wrist, arm and shoulders, covered in a black suit, until reach the strange smiling face of her Unit Chief. "Hotch?" She asked curiously.

"Let's dance before you fall asleep on the table". He said with an amused voice.

She looked at him for a few seconds before taking the hand. "I didn't take you as a dancer". She said while he headed her to the dancefloor. Just as they reached there the music changed to a softly ballad, making him held her close, one hand on her, guiding it to his chest and the other resting on the small of her back.

"I'm usually not. But there are some exceptions". He whispered on her ear.

She shivered at his smooth voice on her ear and he tightened the grip on her. Her mind started to race, wondering what had made this man who usually didn't even shake hands with her now was holding her close, tracing his fingertips on her back and his thumb on the back of her hand with the other.

Hotch enjoyed the feeling of her body close to his, her hair brushing on her cheek, her scent filling his senses, a mix of strawberries and flowers, the soft skin of her hand on his and her breathing ghosting on his neck. He had gone out to answer a phone call from Jessica and when he was coming back to the table he saw her, alone, staring at the glass in front of her.

He stood a while taking the sight of her, dressed in a black pair of slacks and a purple tank top, her jacket hanging on the chair beside her. Her hair was loose on curls and she had a hunted look on her face that made his heart sink. He knew that the case had hit hard on her. Hell, it had hit hard everyone.

He thought about the little girl, with blond hair, lying on the concrete floor of that alley, all bruised and covered in blood. He sighed. He wondered why Emily was sitting there alone when she could have gone home already as Spencer did earlier. And apparently Morgan, Garcia and Dave too. But then it hit him. She didn't have a reason to go home. She only had an empty apartment, saved by Sergio.

He knew very well how it was to not have anything to go home for. The years after his divorce were proof of that. Now he had his young boy, even if not today.

So he decided to make her company. To offer some comfort. And holding her in his arms like this feel so good that he knew it wasn't just for her sake. It was for his too.

All the feelings he had buried so deep inside were surging and it were coming with full force. She was just so beautiful. So smart, so funny, so compassionate, so selfless, so… wonderful.

They were both lonely. Jack couldn't count as a company for every time. Why was so wrong to let it go, to give a chance to be happy, to allow themselves to feel, to live? Why was so wrong to have desires, wants? Simply, it wasn't. The BAU was just a job. He had learned that after it cost his family. And it simply wouldn't cost his other chance to be happy.

So he did it. He pulled back and took her lips with his; using the gasp she gave it to shove his tongue on her mouth, grinning inwardly at the low moan he got from her. They kissed for several minutes both moaning and exploring each other's body with their hands.

After more than ten songs they pulled apart, cheeks flushed and breathing heavily. She smiled slightly and him and he felt a little of male pride at the sight of her swollen lips. "What brought this on?" She asked quietly.

"I'm just tired of spoiling my own happiness". He answered truthfully. She smiled again and met his lips once more, tugging her fists on his short hair.

Much later that night, both were spooning on his bed after a long and desperate session of love making. He nuzzled her neck and trailed kisses on her shoulders, whispering sweet words for her. She snuggled closer and sighed contently. She never thought that her day was going to end like this but she wasn't complaining. Her last thought before falling asleep was that this was a very happy valentine's day, indeed.

 **A/N: Reviews are good and appreciated.**


End file.
